1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to a method and/or apparatus for processing an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A three-dimensional (3D) display technology enables a viewer to three-dimensionally perceive a displayed object by sending different images to both eyes of the viewer based on principles of stereoscopic vision. Accordingly, in an image pair included in a 3D video, there is a difference between viewpoints in a horizontal direction that occurs due to the principles of stereoscopic vision, but no difference between viewpoints in a vertical direction.